headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby (FNaF Mirrorverse)
Main= This article is about the version of Circus Baby that is part of the FNaF Mirrorverse AU by Child of Sun Flowers. Appearance Normally Baby wears a orange shirt cover by a white hoodie with 3 red stripes on both of her sleeves and grey pants. She has a long pony-tail held in place by a blue hair elastic. She has red/brown hair and blue eyes. When dressed as clown she wears a red dress with a white belt, white pants with multiple orange circles, red elf shoes and long gloves. Her face is painted similar to a regular clown's face-paint, although it is more simplistic (White face, red cheeks and her nose is also painted red unlike most clown who have a plastic fake red nose.) Story Baby is a soul eating vampire, a type of vampire that survives by absorbing the souls of other beings such as humans. A soul can be taken when a being dies or gets killed. It is important for vampires to consume pure souls or 'the souls of the innocent' because they are stronger and after absorbing them it takes longer to go hungry again. Younger souls are preferred of course. Baby decided to work at a children's hospital as a clown to feed on the souls of children that die there, she didn't want to kill other's for their soul and wanted a more 'harmless' way of obtaining them. However this was not the only reason she decided to preform as a clown in the hospital, she also really likes to entertain others and she loves seeing others happy. She was very close to one of the children in the hospital, her name was Elizabeth Afton. A girl that was terribly ill. Elizabeth liked Baby a lot and Baby loved to entertain her. She might have also known for some reason that Baby was a vampire because at a night when Baby was with her she passed away but willingly gave her soul to Baby which seemed to have a more powerful effect on Baby than souls that were taken without permission. After this event Baby seemed more lively according to others but she did feel more depressed and often thinks of her and even hears her sometimes. Baby lives with her mother in a small apartment, it is unknown what happened to her father. Personality Baby seems to be kind and pushes negative emotions away. She often smiles even when she is not happy and lies when she is asked if she's alright. She loves entertaining children, which she does in a children's hospital as charity work. She cares a lot for others and doesn't like seeing them upset. When she feels sad cheering other up helps her a lot. She's also somewhat of a control freak and always wants to know what is going on around her, she has a habit to get freaked out by her own expectations of something or things that might happen which she imagines completely going wrong and this often leads to her being completely broken at times and sometimes even to selfharm. Relationships Ricky (Funtime Freddy) Ricky and Baby are pretty good friend and both preform as clowns at the same hospital. Baby does seem to get annoyed with Ricky sometimes because of his silly humor. Elizabeth Afton Elizabeth and Baby where really close friends before Elizabeth died. Baby loved entertaining her and they liked making jokes. Sharon Sharon and Baby are in a romantic relationship. The two don't spend a lot of time together but they love to visit each other when they can. Both Sharon and Baby love ice cream and they often go on 'ice cream dates' together. The two are pretty clever and like discussing philosophical questions. They also both want to help people, Sharon worries a lot about the world and Baby does things for charity. This is also a reason why the two are so close. Sharon does know Baby's a vampire. DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! SHE'LL EAT YOUR SOUL.. Nah it's probably pretty gross.. well... Nymph will hit you with a baseball bat! (Nymph: Nah I won't.. you're WEIRD!) |-|Other Facts= Other Facts *She is bad at drawing and painting. *She can dance but only a little, unlike the original Baby who can dance well according to Willian Afton during the beginning cutscene of Sister Location. *She has Scoleciphobia, a fear of worms, caterpillars, etc. |-|Gallery= Gallery Baby AU.png Category:AUs